1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer-based media systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for integrating media productions (e.g., movies, television programs, videos, etc.) that originate from different online content providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online media systems that stream multimedia content to users over the Internet have become very popular in recent years since they provide a convenient way for users to view content. However, the very popularity of such media systems means that there are now a large number of media content providers, each with their own particular interface that the user must invoke and navigate in order to find and play the desired content. It would be desirable to provide a system that can integrate the media content that is available from different content providers, e.g., to provide users or client systems with an integrated view of content across multiple content provider systems.